Sleepover 2
by XxsandvillagegirlxX
Summary: A few years later, the original four get back together to just hang out. But it turns into an idea for another sleepover! Same characters as last time and more. Slightly differnt pairings maybe. Rated T for language. Sequel to Sleepover.
1. Chapter 1: All Over Again

**Um...Can we all just pretend I went back in time and posted this yesterday? I'm so sorry. I had friends come over and one sleepover and we were looking up stuff of her MySpace, and I didn't get a chance (though I didn't forget this time!). But let's pretend this is on time, okay? –grins shyly- **

**Finally! Right? The sequel you (may) have been waiting for! I tried to make the first chapter longer and not as pointless as last time. I wanted to have six chapters written by now, but I don't. I fail. I'm sorry. I only have three. I'll have to write like crazy to update regularly. But as for now, let's just get on with it, shall we? **

**Sleepover 2**

**By: XxSandVillageGirlxX**

Chapter 1: All Over Again

Boredom. Sheer boredom. It was one of those times when you're stuck somewhere with nothing to do. You just want to scream, or run around, or both. But you can't. And you're not tired, so you can't sleep. Bored out of your mind, and nothing you can do about it.

Ino Yamanaka sat at the front desk of her mother's flower shop, wanting desperately for it to be 3:00PM. That was when her shift ended; it was only 2:15PM. No one had come by since 1:00, and that was just Shikamaru, coming to ask her if she wanted to cloud-watch for a while. She sighed and laid her head down on the desk. The little bell jingled as someone entered the shop. Ino didn't look up. The person walked straight up to the front desk.

"Hello, Ino? Are you alive?" The person asked, tapping on Ino's head lightly.

"Barely." Ino replied, looking up.

Sakura laughed and leaned against the desk, looking around the deserted shop, then at the clock behind Ino.

"Well, I just came to tell you that Hinata has invited over you, me and Tenten. So as soon as three 'o clock comes around, you better high-tail it out of here." Sakura said, shaking her finger at Ino playfully.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Ino mumbled.

"Alright. No offense, but I'm going over to Hinata's place now." Sakura said, standing up straight.

"Oh, I see how it is." Ino said sarcastically.

"Right. See you there!" Sakura called, walking out the door, waving behind her.

"Bye..." Ino said, waving feebly.

She looked up at the clock. It said 2:25PM. Ino groaned and laid her head back down on the desk.

At 2:55PM, the person for the next shift arrived; Ino's brother (A/N: Yes, Ino has a brother now. At least for this fanfic. XP). The moment the second hand hit the twelve, Ino shot up from the desk and was out the door.

"See ya, sucker!" She yelled to her brother.

When she was about half-way to the Hyuuga manor, Ino stopped walking so quickly and slowed down. Glad to be out in the fresh air again, she twirled around in the humid late June air. Ino Nara; sixteen years old, Chuunin, still on Squad ten with Shikamaru (now a Jonin) and Choji (also a Chuunin). No missions for a while due to Asuma being on a mission with Kurenai, Gai and a few other Jonin coming back tomorrow (A/N: I've always wanted to do something like this! Ahh, what a foolish dream. Kinda like my new one: falling up the stairs. Still to be accomplished).

Ino knocked on the main door to the Hyuuga manor. Footsteps were heard, then the door opened.

"What do you want?" Hiashi asked, looking down at her.

"I came to see Hinata." Ino replied in a small voice.

Hiashi narrowed his eyes, but let her in. Ino walked quickly through the doorway to avoid Hiashi's glare. He didn't like other people (besides Hyuugas) to come to the manor, though nobody knew why. Ino had gone there a couple times before, but she always got lost when trying to find Hinata's room. She always bumped into either Neji, Hanabi, or Hinata herself, and they would take her up to the room. This time, it was Neji who found her.

"Neji..." Ino pleaded, "Help me!"

"Hn." Neji muttered and motioned for her to follow with his head.

Ino did and after about five minutes of turns, going through doors and rooms, going up and down stairs, hallways and corridors (A/N: Same thing? Oops!), they arrived at a door with a little taped sign that read 'Hinata' in indigo letters with a red spikes around it.

"You guys should really learn your own way around here." Neji said as he knocked on the door.

"Right." Ino said, panting slightly.

"C-coming!" Came a voice behind the door.

Hinata slid open the door to see who wanted her and opened it wider when she saw Ino standing next to Neji.

"O-oh, hi." She said.

Ino walked into the room and thanked Neji for his help. He muttered something like, "Third time today" and walked away. Hinata closed the door.

Her room was pretty big (A/N: Think of a square). The bed was up against the left wall close to the top corner, there was a desk on the opposite side, and a window was in the middle on the top wall. Her dresser was to the right of the door and there was a closet to the left. A door that led to a bathroom was in between the right side of the closet (looking at the closet straight on) and the end of the bed. (A/N: I am so sorry if that didn't make sense. I tried my best.) Hinata joined the small group sitting on the floor, while Ino laid on her back.

"Hey guys. How are you?" Ino asked.

The group of Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata responded with their own way of "good" or "fine".

"These missions lately are killing me, though." Tenten sighed (A/N: Why does it always start off with missions?). "We're doing a ton of high C and B ranked ones. I'm so glad my sensei went off for a while."

The conversation of missions didn't last long and stopped in awkward silence. It was a couple minutes until Sakura started to giggle. Everybody looked at her with a funny look, which made her laugh harder. Hinata found her laughter contagious and started to laugh herself. Ino and Tenten stared at them with a questioning look. When the two girls caught their breath and calmed down it was quiet.

"What the hell was that about?" Tenten asked loudly, looking between Sakura and Hinata.

"I-I was just thinking of...the last time we had nothing to do." Sakura breathed.

"W-we went to the park." Hinata said, puzzled.

"No, no. I mean a long time ago. Remember a few years ago when we barely had any missions?" Sakura asked, then continued when they looked confused. "We had a sleepover! With everybody. Remember that?"

"Oh yeah, I do. That was fun." Tenten laughed lightly.

"Wait a second." Ino said, sitting up abruptly. "Why don't we do it again?"

"What?!" Sakura said loudly.

"I-I don't know, Ino. People are busier these d-days." Hinata said quietly. "Y-you said you had a lot of missions, right, Tenten?"

"Well, yeah. But it's (A/N: Better If You Do. Sorry, Panic! At The Disco song. _'Now I'm on consenting age. So be forgetting you...'_) not like we have them everyday. It's just tiring. I think it's a good idea." Tenten replied.

Hinata shrugged.

"Alright! Who're we inviting?" Tenten asked.

"Mmmmm, mostly the people that came last time; Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. But I think we should invite other people, too. Like Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba and maybe even Lee." Ino said, saying it all in one breath.

"Hell, Ino. Why don't you invite all of Konoha while you're at it?" Tenten asked playfully.

"I-it's a good idea, Ino. B-but where are we going to have the sleepover? I can't think of a place to hold that many people." Hinata said.

They were all silent for a moment while they thought. Footsteps were heard in the hall outside Hinata's door. Hanabi (A/N: Hinata's little sister, if you didn't know) knocked and opened the door. She was carrying a small pile of folded shirts and jean capris. Silently, she walked to her sister's bed and laid the clothes down on it. Walking towards the door the door to leave, she said,

"Clothes from the summer house."

The four girls watched as she walked out of the room. Ino grinned evilly and turned toward Hinata.

"Hinata?" She said sweetly.

"Y-yes?" Hinata asked nervously.

"Since when do you have a summer home?"

"I-I think it was built t-two years ago." Hinata said with her pointer finger on her chin, looking up slightly.

"How...generous is your father?" Ino asked, her grin getting bigger.

"I-it would depend on- o-oh. You want to- well I-I don't know if he would. I mean, it's the H-Hyuuga summer house, and you know how he is about other people and-" Hinata stuttered quickly when she realized what Ino was getting at.

"That settles it!" Tenten said, slamming her hand on the floor, making everyone jump. "Do you remember after the last sleepover? How you stopped stuttering?"

"Y-yes." Hinata replied, shaken.

"Well, that only stopped for about a week. This time, we're going to make it stop for good!" Tenten declared.

Hinata, startled, started doing her finger-touch thing (A/N: You know, where she repeatedly touches her pointer fingers together? I didn't know what to call it...). "It-it's okay, Tenten. You don't have to worry about m-me." She said.

"Oh, be quiet you." Ino said, to Hinata, then turned to Sakura and Tenten. "Alright then, it's settled, we're having a sleepover. Let's see, it's Sunday...how about this Friday?"

"The summer house better not be taken, because we're coming!" Sakura yelled, punching the air.

The door to Hinata's room slid open once more and, for the second time, Hanabi stood there.

"Hinata. It's time for dinner." She said. Then looking at the girls, she added, "And Father says to quiet down."

Hinata looked like she was going to protest the declaration of the sleepover, but seeing the determined looks on their faces, just sighed and said "Right." Ino, Sakura and Tenten stood up and Tenten gave Hinata a hand. She took it and stood up. Without words, Hinata led them to the front door.

"Don't worry about the details, Hinata. We'll figure it out." Ino said.

"And don't try to stop us either." Tenten said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "This is for you."

Hinata did the only thing she could do; she nodded. And watched as the three girls walked away together. As she went to close the door, she saw Sakura punch the air with two arms, yelling,

"It's happening all over again!"

**So, what'd ya think? Good? I hope so. I feel like I wanted to say so much more, but I can't think of anything. This isn't like last time, when I posted two chapters and left for a week. This time, I'm posting one chapter, waiting five days, **_**then**_** going away for a week. Yeah, we're going to some beach resort or something. So I'll probably wait until I get back to post Chapter 2. Unless I feel nice or get a lot of reviews. I'll leave it up to you to tell me what you think! R&R! **


	2. Chapter 2: Coming or Not?

**Awesome! Chapter two! I admit, the reason for the wait is because I didn't have it typed up. There was times I'd be at the computer that I'd think, **_**'-gasp-! I have to type up my chapter! ...But...I wanna get on Gaia instead! –gets on Gaia-'**_** And other times where I'd think, **_**'Dodedodo... Thirty-seven e-mails **_**again**_**?! I just checked them yesterday! –cries-'**_** And totally not think about it. So it's a combination of laziness and forgetfulness. I'm sorry. Here's chapter two! (And yes, my friends love me that much to send me thirty-seven e-mails 3) **

Chapter 2: Coming or Not?

_Thok_

_Thok_

_Thok_

The sound of metal hitting wood echoed throughout the streets of Konoha as Tenten nailed pieces of paper to doors with kunai. She stopped and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. It was hot, even in the morning. Looking at who the next invitation was for, she turned left and continued again.

_Thok_

-Flashback-

Knock Knock

"_Coming." Tenten called to the door from the kitchen. She looked through the peep _(A/N: -hurls- Peeps...blet! Peep eating contest; they were warm. And gooey. Long story. 'blet' is my own sound effect for hurling.) _hole and seeing that it was her friends, opened the door and let them in. _

"_Hey Tenten." Sakura said. _

"_Nice pajamas." Ino snorted. _

_Tenten looked down at herself and shrugged. She looked then at Ino and Sakura as if to say, "Well?" _

"_Let's see them." Tenten said. _

_Sakura pulled a small stack of little papers out of her back pocket and handed them to Tenten. They read: _

_Sleepover _

_When: Friday-Saturday_

_Where: Hyuuga summer home_

_Time: 4PM-12PM_

_Bring your bathing suit! _

_Meet at the Konoha gates at 4PM, we're heading out at 4:10. Hope to see you there! _

_Tenten examined the paper and set them down on the coffee table near the door. _

"_Alright." She said. "I'll pass them out after my breakfast." _

"_Thanks so much." Sakura said with her hand on the door handle and waving goodbye. _

"_Yeah, thanks again." Ino said. _

"_Bye." Tenten called after them._

_She closed the door and went back to the kitchen. _

-End of Flashback-

_Thok_

Pulling out two more kunai from the thing on her leg and another invitation out of her pocket, she kept going. The hot sun rose slowly in the sky and beat down on the village.

_Thok_

'_One more.'_ Tenten thought.

She jumped up in the air, spun around, threw the paper and chucked the kunai as hard as she could. The kunai found the paper and dug into the door. Tenten landed on the ground and wiped her forehead again.

"Done." She said triumphantly. "Now to go home."

S2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2X

Naruto was woken by what sounded like a knock on his door. He got up out of bed and walked over to the door. Thinking it was Sasuke telling him he was late for training, he opened the door.

"Hello?" He asked, squinting in the bright sunlight.

After realizing nobody was there when his eyes adjusted, he noticed the paper. Naruto ripped the paper from the kunai's grasp and tried to get the kunai out of the door, but it was really stuck in there. Naruto closed the door and pulled with one foot on the door. When he finally got it free, he was sent tumbling backwards.

"Man, what the...?" He said, getting up and dusting himself off. He looked at the piece of paper as he went back inside. "Hmmm, a sleepover, huh?"

He found a cup of ramen in the cupboard and took milk out of the fridge. Naruto made the ramen and looked at the invitation again.

"I think I'll go." He said, smiling.

-The Next Day-

Hinata leaned up against the tree that her sensei had told her squad to meet at. Shortly after Kurenai-sensei showed up herself. Then Kiba and Shino appeared together.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Kurenai asked.

A small chorus of "yes's" echoed around the tree. Squad eight had been assigned a B ranked mission to go to the Sand Village. There, they were to help guard special documents until the Kazekage got back from the Sound Village, where he signed a peace treaty (A/N: Gomenasai I'm sorry. I couldn't think of anything other reason they would have to go there). The squad headed for the village gates and out of the village.

Squad eight arrived in the Sand Village and went straight to the Kazekage's building. One of the Sand Jonin recognized the Leaf ninja and greeted them. She led them to their posts and gave them directions.

"This won't take too long." Kurenai promised as the Sand Jonin walked away. "We've taken the last shift."

-In the Leaf Village-

Shikamaru yawned lazily and sat up. He stood up and looked up at the sun.

"About 2:45." He muttered to himself. "Have I really been asleep for that long?"

He got up and walked towards the town.

When Shikamaru was back in the main streets, his stomach growled. He remembered the last thing he ate was breakfast at 9:30 in the morning, so he went home. His mother was home, when he arrived. She was sitting at the kitchen table sewing (A/N: Leave me along, I know). But when she saw her son, she got up from the table.

"Hello, Shika. I forgot to tell you. This was nailed to or door yesterday morning." His mother said, handing him a small piece of paper.

Shikamaru looked down at it, studying it. He grabbed a chocolate poptart from the pantry and headed for the door again.

"Thanks, mom," he said as he closed the door again.

He knocked on the side door of the Yamanaka flower shop. Ino's mother answered it, invited him in, and told him that Ino was in her room. He thanked her and headed up the stairs. He got to her door and knocked loudly to be heard over the loud guitar part from the song Critical Acclaim by Avenged Sevenfold. He even yelled her name, but still got no response. He opened the door himself right when the lead singer started to scream. Ino, who was on her bed reading a manga, didn't notice.

"_Shh, be quiet. You might piss somebody off." _The speakers whispered, then roared to life, shouting,_ "Like me, mother-"_

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled to get her attention.

Ino finally looked up from her book and noticed him. She took the remote beside her, calmed the raging speakers, and threw 'Vampire Knight' to the head of her bed.

"Hey!" She greeted raising herself on her forearms and then threw her legs around her left side to sit up.

"Is this a joke?" Shikamaru asked, holding up the slip of paper.

Ino shook her head and looked a little confused. "No, why would it be?"

"Please, Ino. A _slumber party_? Aren't we a little old for this?" He asked.

"I didn't think so." Ino grumbled quietly.

Shikamaru sighed and looked at the invitation again.

"This Friday?" He said, more as a statement then a question.

Ino perked up. "Uh-huh! Are you gonna come?"

"I guess so."

"Cool!"

It was silent for a moment.

"Hey... Do you have the third one?" Shikamaru asked, pointing at the 'Vampire Knight Volume 5' (A/N: I wish! Our bookstore only has up to Volume 4 T.T).

Ino laughed. "Yeah, I'll let you read it."

-In the Sand Village-

"How much longer?" Kiba complained.

Hinata checked her watch. "H-half an hour."

Kiba sighed loudly. Shino shook his head and stuck his hands in his pockets. He pulled a piece of paper out of one of them.

"Hinata..." He said looking at the paper.

"Oh, y-yes?" Hinata asked, turning her attention to him.

"This is an invitation." He stated. "For a sleepover."

"Yes..."Hinata agreed. "I-is something wrong?"

Shino now looked at Hinata and held up the piece of paper. "Since when do guys do to sleepovers?"

"W-well, I don't know. I just figured..." Hinata trailed off and started to do her finger-touch thing.

"Since there are going to be girls there." Kiba said like it was obvious and walked over to Shino. He put his arm around him. Then he added, "Girls in pajamas."

Shino looked at him with an unreadable face, then back at the invitation. Shoving it back in his pocket and turning away, he said, "I'll go."

Kiba took his arm back and walked back to his area grinning. Hinata shook her head. Kurenai came around the corner.

"Good news. The Kazekage returned a little earlier then expected. We're off the hook." She said.

"Alright!" Kiba cheered.

"Let's go." Kurenai ordered, turning around and motioned for her team to follow her.

When they were outside, Hinata, who was trailing behind, caught up with Kurenai.

"U-um, Kurenai-sensei? I'm sorry, but could I stop somewhere b-before we leave?" She asked.

Her sensei stopped. "Sure, Hinata." She said, then turned to the boys. "Alright, short break."

"Bathroom!" Kiba cried and bolted for the nearest building.

"T-thank you sensei!" Hinata said and ran off.

S2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2X

Hinata stopped running, looked around and realized she didn't have a clue where she was going. She noticed a store and walked in.

"E-excuse me." She said to a cashier. "Do know where the Sand Siblings live?"

The cashier and everyone that heard looked at her like she had a coral snake on her head and asked where she could get a one-way ticket to Hell.

"Uh, yeah. They live on the east edge of town, about two minutes from here." The cashier said, pointing in the general direction. "But you don't wanna go there right now."

"Yes I do. Thank you!" Hinata said and ran out the store.

"Your funeral." He said, scanning a can.

Hinata didn't have any trouble finding the complex. It had to be the nicest in the village. The few buildings were a stunning white with a dark green trim. Hinata realized which one the Sand Siblings lived in quickly, the closest one, and one of the numbers was painted red. When she got to the door, she knocked.

"Who is it?" Came Kankuro's muffled and irritated-sounded response from behind the door.

He opened the door before she could respond.

"Oh. Hinata." He said, surprised. "Uh, what are you doing here?"

"I-is Temari here?" She asked.

He sighed. "Yeah. She's-"

"KANKURO! Where's my favorite pair of jeans?"

"I have a white load in!"

"I gave you them _three days ago_!"

Kankuro looked disgruntled. "Well then..."

Temari came storming into the room from around the corner of the counter, which Kankuro was blocking, from the master bedroom. When she saw Hinata standing nervously in the doorway, she cheered up immensely.

"Hi, Hinata! What brings you here to Suna?" She asked.

"H-hello, Temari." She said. "I have something for you."

Hinata took a slip of paper from her pocket and handed it to Temari, who had come closer. She took it and read it, a humorous look coming to her face.

"Oh this is great, it'll be just like last time!" She said, laughing.

"I-it's for all three of you." Hinata said.

"What is it?" Kankuro asked.

"It's-" Temari started, but stopped as someone walked into her peripheral vision.

Gaara was standing in the hallway to the left of the doorway with a pair of jeans in his hands. Temari looked first at Gaara, then at Kankuro. Gaara, also, looked at Kankuro, who started to shrink back into the kitchen, towards the laundry room, which was in the back of the kitchen (a long-ish kitchen).

"How..." Temari said calmly. "Could you confuse my size with Gaara's?"

Gaara threw the jeans at Temari hitting her head and landing in her arms.

"You wanna go?!" Temari asked, half yelling, turning on her youngest brother, who walked back down the hallway. (A/N: I would say "You wanna snuggle?!" in parenthesis, but... XD Inside joke).

"W-will you come?" Hinata asked.

"Of course!" Temari said, facing her again.

"Thank you! I have to get back to my team now. Goodbye, Temari, Kankuro...Gaara." She hesitated, not knowing if he could hear her, and then left the apartment.

S2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2X

Hinata halted in front of Kurenai, who was standing underneath a tree while Shino and Kiba sat under it.

"I-I'm back!" She said, breathing slightly heavily.

"Good. Let's go." Kurenai said. And they headed out.

**Hmmm. I tried to make it funny. I'm not sure I succeeded or not. The Temari thing...was absolutely random. If you understand what's going on there, great. If not, don't look at me, 'cause I ain't explaining. Anyway, I leave Sunday (July 20****th****) for camp, and come back Friday (July 25****th****). I will try my hardest to post Chapter Three either that Friday or Saturday because I leave again the next Sunday (July 27****th****) for another camp, coming back again Friday (August 1****st****). After that, no more camps. I'm bringing my notebook so I can write more there. I'm hoping it will stay in good condition there. So, that's what I'm doing. I hope you liked the second chapter. If you didn't I promise to make it better in later chapters! Until then, goodbye. Don't forget to review! –winks- **


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody's Lakeside!

**-comes out in armor and with a shield- Please call off your angry mobs with the pitch forks and torches...I know I said I would update like...last month and then some, but things happened. Like school. But here it is, and since, it's already being written as this is posted (well, no because the author is taking a nap), chapter four should not take as long as this did. I'll explain later. Read on, angry people! Please know that I am very sorry. –gets hailed on by pitch forks- AHH! Enjoy! (And I'm sorry for the lack of a better chapter title -.-)**

Chapter 3: Everybody's Lakeside!

By the time Friday came, everyone had replied, saying they could come. Hinata informed her father about the idea and he agreed to it. So, at 3:50PM, she headed for the gates. When she arrived, a few people were already there, including Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Shino. Hinata set her bag down underneath a tree, where everyone else's was.

"So, Hinata. Naruto said. "What's the Hyuuga summer home like?"

"Yeah, does anyone know?" Sakura asked.

"Mmmm. Y-you'll see." Hinata said quietly.

"Where's Neji?" Naruto asked.

"I-I don't know. He was right behind me when we left..." Hinata said, looking around.

"I'm here." Neji's voice came from the tree. "I was ordered by Hiashi to keep you guys from destroying the place."

"N-Neji, how did you get up there?" Hinata asked.

"What the-?!" Naruto exclaimed, jumping away and looking up to see Neji sitting on a branch.

"Hey, that's my spot, Hyuuga." Sasuke said (A/N: Referring back to when Squad Seven first met the Sand Siblings right after the 'Zabuza Saga').

"Shut up, Uchiha." Neji replied calmly.

Tenten arrived then, soon followed by Shikamaru and Kiba, then Lee. At 4:05PM, all they were waiting for was Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Come _on_!" Naruto exclaimed. "Where are they?"

"Right here." Gaara said in a low voice, right behind Naruto, who jumped.

"Again with the sneaking up on people! What's with you?" Naruto yelled.

"Awesome, everyone's here!" Sakura announced.

"L-let's go!" Hinata called.

About twenty minutes later, they branched off the main path to follow a narrow one, with a 'Private Property' sign next to the trail's head. They arrived at a house with a slightly older look to it. It had traditional sliding paper doors. Two stories and a slanted metal roof (A/N: Like Shigure's house from Fruits Basket, if it helps).

Inside, the living room was to the left with a long couch, love seat and a chair (all made of leather) making half a rectangle. The other half was made up with a huge 75-inch LCD television. Straight (from the door), up and right was the kitchen. There was a staircase adjacent to the kitchen entrance, which faced the wall the TV was on. Sasuke whistled. Naruto walked forward.

"Holy _shit_, Hinata." Ino said, looking around.

"Hey, what's this lead to?" Naruto asked, pointing to a sliding door between the kitchen and dining room.

"That leads to the back porch." Neji informed him.

"Go ahead, N-Naruto." Hinata said. "Take a look."

Naruto nodded and pulled back the door wide. Behind it was a beautiful garden. All sorts of different kinds of flowers, and plants grew everywhere. A stream flowed through it sparkling in what little sunlight it could steal from what the trees mostly covered.

"Woah." Naruto said.

"I-it's pretty, isn't it?" Hinata said, now closer to the door and looking with Naruto.

"It sure is!" Naruto exclaimed.

Everyone now was around the door, looking out into the beautiful garden.

"Where's that lead?" Sakura asked, pointing to a door to the left.

"That's where we store outdoor things, like tents, water guns, rafts and such." Neji replied.

"I don't think a raft would fit in there..." Kankuro said, looking at the stream.

"Maybe not in there," Neji said slowly, in a slightly 'What are you, stupid?' tone. "But it would in there." He pointed to a lake, which was just over a grassy hill.

"Is there anything you _don't_ have?" Kiba asked.

Neji shrugged.

At that moment, there was a knock on the wood of the sliding door in the front of the house. It opened. All the heads, which had gathered to see the garden, turned to look.

"Sensei?!" Two voices in unison asked, very confused.

"Hello," Kakashi said, waving. "Ah, Naruto. Jiraiya sent me." He began to walk forward, Naruto backed into the small crowd.

"Don't worry. He got called on a sudden mission by Tsunade." Kakashi assured him.

"Whew." Naruto breathed and wiped the non-existent sweat from his forehead and separated himself from the crowd again.

"But he said to tell you that you're not off the hook." Kakashi said.

Naruto groaned.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto was supposed to go off with Jiraiya this weekend." Kakashi explained. "But, Naruto left on him so he asked if I know where he might be. I'd heard about this, so I checked here and there he was."

"You...s-skipped training to come here?" Hinata asked.

"Sure! I want to get stronger, sure, but I couldn't miss this!" Naruto said, grinning.

Hinata blushed.

"Hey, why don't you stay, Sensei?" Sakura asked.

"I couldn't. I wouldn't want to crash your party like that." Kakashi said, backing up with his hands in front of him (A/N: Palms facing the crowd, kinda like in retreat except not. Know what I mean?)

"N-no. It's fine. We don't mind, r-right?" Hinata asked the group.

Everyone shook their heads.

"Oh, alright then. I guess I'll stay." Kakashi agreed.

Kiba's stomach growled. He looked at it, then up sheepishly and tried to see if anyone noticed.

"I'm hungry!" Naruto announced.

"I am too." Tenten stated.

"Why don't we order pizza?" Kankuro suggested.

They all agreed with various 'sure's and 'yeah, that sounds good'.

"Pepperoni!" Ino shouted.

"C-cheese." Hinata said quietly. "Lots of cheese..."

"I suggest pineapple meat-lovers with anchovies!" Lee declared.

Everyone looked at him with disgusted looks.

"Eh, cheese is fine." Lee said, disappointed.

In the end (A/N: See, I could go off into random song right now, but I'm gonna be a good author and not ruin the story... Er... 'It doesn't even matter. I had to fall to lose it all. But in the end, it doesn't even matter.' XD), they got a count of one large pepperoni, two cheese and one half cheese, half pepperoni. Neji went into the kitchen to call them up. He returned a few minutes later and told them it would be about half and hour. Hinata said they should go down to the lake until then. So everyone got into their swimsuits and went down to the lake.

Ino and Sakura sat in the shallow water. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Temari, Neji, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten were in deeper water, splashing and messing around. Kiba, Lee and Kankuro were having a water-gun fight. Gaara was sitting on the grassy hill above the lake.

Hinata was smiling, looking around at everybody when her gaze fell on the boy on the hill. Gaara had gotten into this swim trunks due to Temari telling him that he would fry out there in all this clothes and just in case. Hinata wondered if he was lonely for a brief moment before Naruto splashed her.

"Hey, Hinata. Zonin' out?" He asked laughing.

"W-wha? Oh, sorry, N-Naruto. She apologized. "I-I'm going to get out for a bit."

"Okay." Naruto said and swam away.

Hinata waded her way to shore and headed up the hill. Gaara noticed her coming and glanced at her without turning his head.

"Yes?" He asked, turning his gaze back at the people in the water.

"W-Why aren't you in the water?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't like the water." Gaara stated.

"O-oh. That's interesting." Hinata said. "Do you mind if I sit with you?"

Gaara shrugged so Hinata sat down beside him. Hinata tried to look at him secretly. He was staring intently across the lake. He looked angry, thought it was clear he was merely thinking. She turned her head down to the people in the water. Neji, all of a sudden, turned towards the house and activated his Byakugan. He stared at the house for a few seconds, then switched it off and started walking towards the shore of the lake.

"The pizzas here." He stated.

A few people cheered and everyone headed up for the house. Neji started handing out towels (after he had gone inside to get the pizzas and pay)from the closet on the porch. Gaara stood up as everybody passed and so did Hinata.

"They'd p-probably let you in if you tried." Hinata said quietly as she walked away.

Gaara, who was just about to join the crowd as well, stopped in his tracks and watched her. Hinata joined the group and got a towel. Neji went inside to get the pizzas. Temari found her youngest brother still on the hill and called to him.

"Hey, Gaara! Come on, we're going inside." Gaara nodded and followed

S2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2XS2X

(A/N: ZoMg! I shall explain this later too. –smiles- Don't hurt me.)

Everyone had gotten their pizza and drink when Tenten looked around to find Kiba and Kankuro nowhere in sight.

"Has anyone seen Kankuro or Kiba anywhere?" She asked.

Nobody, however, heard her and Hinata, beside her, wasn't paying attention. Naruto had heard something funny and was laughing so head his soda can was shaking in his hand and the liquid was threatening to come out his nose.

"N-Naruto, please be careful not to spill that on the hardwood. Ooh..."

"Urg." Tenten moaned.

She clapped her hands twice, gaining not only the attention of the group, but the pressure of twenty-six curious eyes. She swallowed. "Uh...Has anyone seen Kankuro or Kiba lately?" She asked.

Everyone shook their heads. Temari went to open the back doors to check the garden when they heard voices on the trail leading from the front. The door slid open. Kiba hung on the door frame and Kankuro tripped up the stairs.

"Aw, man. You'll never guess what we got." Kiba laughed.

"Are you two..." Kakashi trailed off.

Kiba stumbled fully into the room and Kankuro followed. In his arms, were three bottles of saké.

**Ohhh yeah. Saké. It's gonna get crazy. Bwuahahahaha. The next chapter's going to be very OOC, just to let you know. So if you're an anti-OOC freak (are there people like that?), you might not want to read. But, anyway. **

**I believe I have some explaining to do. From the point I posted that Author's Note that was "ZoMg!" on, was not my work. Well, some of it was but mostly not. That part and the next chapter was/is going to be written by my great friend Heather. She's an amazing writer and has her own account on . It is ****Xxlovin'tofanficxX**** and she writes KakaxAnko fanfics. Check 'em out! Until next time!**


End file.
